Halam'shivanas:The sweet sacrifice of duty
by YTSC
Summary: In the midst of the chaos a new unlikely hero emerge and Solas world is dramatically changed. Aniel Lavellan is drawn to Solas, curious about his knowledge and befriends him. What started out as curiosity might end up killing the ... cat. (Can be read as one full story or one-shot stories. Dragon age spoiler warning.)
1. The inquisitor

Solas watched as Aniel Lavellan wiped of the blood from her sword hilt before she secured it on her hip. The blade had long ago returned to the fade. He had to admit that he was impressed over how fast she had mastered the skills of the knight enchanter. But then again the fight had been easy, with wolfs as the only enemies.

" Well that was annoying. " Aniel said with a frown on her face. She was leaning against her staff and looked at the dead bodies. She let out a deep sigh and sat down on a stone.

" What's this? Has the almighty inquisitor been bested by some wolf. " Dorian teased as he crouched down next to her. He received a playful punch on the arm and a smile from the inquisitor before she leaned against him and hugged his arm.

Solas watched the two of them and felt somewhat uncomfortable over how easy and freely they were interacting with each other.

He hastily shook off the strange feeling and looked down on the dead wolfs.

" She don't like to kill wolfs. She likes them. " Cole said from under his hat as he suddenly stood next to Solas.

Solas arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask a question.

" But do not the elves fear some dark wolf god or something?" Dorian asked before Solas was able to voice his question.

" Aah you must mean Fen'Harel, the dread wolf. Well ... I don't think I fear him. " Aniel simply said with a casual shrug.

" Interesting, what may the reason for your lack of fear be?" Solas found himself asking. He regret the question when he saw a dark shadow flash by in her usual crystal blue eyes.

" Lonely, dark, fear. But a wall against danger, hiding from ..." Cole started but was interrupted when Aniel poked him with her staff. He looked up at her and then down on the ground. Dorian let out a small nervous laughter.

" Thank you Cole, but I'm pretty sure I'm capable of telling the story on my own. " Aniel said simply and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She looked at her comrades. Solas noticed the small changes in her face. The smile was not as big, the eyes seemed darker and there was a small frown.

" Well long story short. When I was a kid I lost my parents. We were out hunting, but got attacked by bandits. My mama hide me next to a big statue of Fen'Harel. Between its big paws, under its head. They were dragged away and probably killed while I was too afraid to move. The men came back and looked around, but did not find me. A day later the clan found me and took me to safety. I guess I own Fen'Harel my life or something." Aniel said and stood up as she finished the story.

Dorian looked at her with big eyes. Cole did not look up from the ground and Solas found himself staring into the air. The air felt heavy and the silence somehow hurt the ears. It was Aniel who broke the silence first.

" Well that was it. Now you know. I probably should tell the rest or something. Perhaps next time we play wicked grace. Josephine just might let me win out of pity." Aniel laughed and scratched her head.

" Well just so you know it, that evening the drinks will be on me." Dorian said and gave her a small hug.

Aniel returned the hug then turned to Cole with a smile. Cole looked carefully at her from beneath his hat.

" No worry Cole, no harm done. I guess it had to come out sooner or later and it could have been worse. " Aniel said as she took off the big hat and ruffled his hair before she put it back. She then started to walk toward the camp.

Cole and Dorian walked after her but Solas took some time trying to analyse the things he had been told, but when Aniel called for him he started to walk. They made their way to the camp in silence.


	2. All new, faded for her

The fire was dancing in the dark and the moon was hiding behind some clouds. Solas looked up at it and wondered how he ended up alone with the inquisitor in the wilderness. It had all happened so fast. He had asked for help to save one of his old friends. Aniel had only asked a few questions and had accepted that his friend was a spirit with ease, and suddenly they where on their way to the spot he had marked on the map.

It was remarkable how open-minded she seemed to be. He had half expected her to tell him that she did not have time to save a spirit, or for her to reluctantly agree to help him.

Solas looked at the female; she was sleeping with her back against a tree. They had decided to take turns to guard their camp and he was first out. He somehow found it comfortable to watch her sleep. To watch how the blond hair fell down over her shoulders and how her chest rose and fell as she was breathing.

For a moment he felt content over the fact that she had choose to only bring him with her. He knew she liked to be surrounded by friends.

Solas stirred around in the fire with a stick to keep it alive. Some embers flew up into the sky like tiny fireflies. It was time to switch with Aniel but he did not feel like waking her up. He did not feel tired and it was something about her calm sleeping face that he took out one of his traveling sketchbooks and before he knew it the papers was filled with drawings of let out a small cough when he realised what he was doing and hastily hide his book when he saw how her eyes slowly opened. Half asleep she looked around, for a moment it looked like she was going to fall asleep again.

" Maker! How long have I been sleeping? Why did you not wake me up?" She asked when she realised the time.

She still looked half asleep, eyes half opened and her hair was a bit messy. Solas chuckled softly and put a log on the fire.

" I simply saw no need in waking you up, as I'm capable of guarding. " He answered with a calm voice.

She gave him a small frown and told him it was only right to take turns. To his surprised she moved from her sleeping spot and sat down next to him. Their shoulder were touching and he felt it getting warmer.

" Well you need some sleep. Let me make up for oversleeping by offering you a lap to rest your head on. " She casually said and gestured towards her thighs.

Solas felt his ears and cheeks getting warmer but kept his usual calm face.

" I have no need to rest my head; in fact I don't feel tired at all. " He said and hoped that his voice sounded normal.

He was so focused on keeping himself under control; that when she pulled his arm he lost his balance and ended up with his head on her lap. She gently pushed him down when he tried to sit up.

" Sleep, you need it." She said with a calm and firm voice.

Solas stared into the fire, his body was tense, and it could simply not be possible to relax in this position. Not when she was so close.

Aniel must have noticed how tense he was; for he felt gentle cresses on his cheek and she hummed a soft melody. Before he knew it he had drifted to sleep.

It was morning when he woke up, he found himself resting his head against Aniel's jacket. It had the same fresh and sweet scent as its owner. Like rain he thought.

" Morning. Sorry I had to move, my legs were falling asleep and I almost thought I would lose them." Aniel joked as she gave him a small bag with dried fruits in it.

Solas mumbled a good morning before he used the food as an excuse to not speak. He felt strangely rested, different kind of rested. It was not the same as when he woke up from his trips to the fade. There was an unusual calm over him.

" I thank you for letting me lean... against you. " He said after some time and stood up.

" Any time. " Aniel said and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

The cleaned up the camp, made sure the fire was put out and then moved on.

* * *

It was Aniel who was the first one to reach the place. They had followed a trail of dead bodies. Solas felt a sick feeling in his stomach, his friend was supposed to be around here. Then a loud roar filled the air and shook the ground, they both ran toward the sound.

It felt like his blood started to boiling when he saw the demon.

" They have corrupted your friend. " Aniel gasped.

A man came running toward them, calling for help. It turned out to be one of the mage who had forced his friend out from the fade. The sorry excuse for a mage begged them for help, claiming to be an expert. Solas told him to shut up.

His anger ebbed out a bit when Aniel told the mage that they where here to help the spirit and not him. Solas tried his best to hastily explain that his friend could be saved if the summoning pillars were destroyed.

" I have studied rituals like this. I think I can destroy them without any problems. " Aniel said with a small smile.

He promised to try to distract his friend while she worked on breaking the summoning.

The worthless mage who had started it all ran away to hide.

To Solas relief was Aniel been able to break the pillars without any problems and without having to attack his friend.

But his heart sank like a stone when he realised that it was too late and it felt like someone had poured cold water over him. The spirit asked him to guide it back to the fade. Told him it was happy to be itself again. He held his old friend as she slowly dissolved and returned to the fade; to be born as something new.

" I heard what it said, it was right you did help it." Aniel said with a soft sad and gentle voice.

Solas stared into the air, his chest felt heavy and sorrow was overwhelming him. Every breath was painful and he felt cold.

" Now... I must endure. " He said as he thought about his friends last words.

" Let me know if I can help." Aniel said softly as if she was afraid that he would break.

" You already have " Solas answered as he stood up.

He felt how sorrow was replaced with rage as he saw the fool of a mage return together with two others. They thanked them for _saving_ them. Solas felt the anger burn in him as a cold raging fire. He walked towards them with heavy steps.

" You **tortured** and **killed** my friend." He said with a voice burning with anger.

The pathetic mage started to rabble some excuses. Telling him it was just a spirit.

Solas felt a part of him snap at the last statement and ended their lives in rage.

He turned around and faced Aniel, who watched him with a sad look on her face and her eyes was darker.

" I need some time alone. I will meet you back at skyhold. " He simply said and left her standing there alone.

* * *

She was waiting for him when he returned to Skyhold. He felt guilt blend in with the sorrow, he had left her all alone in a dangerous place.

" How are you Solas?" She gently asked.

For a moment he thought about not answering her.

" It hurts, it always does. But I will survive. " He answered and tried to make his voice sound steady.

She thanked him for coming back and he suddenly realised that if not for her he might had left in blind rage and sorrow.

"You were a true friend; you did everything you could to help. I can hardly abandon you now." He said, carefully choosing the word friend. Deep down without truly realising it he hoped they were more.

" The next time you have to mourn you don't have to be alone. I'm here for you " Aniel said and put her hand on his shoulder.

Solas did not really know what to answer, so he told her it had been such a long time ago he had anyone he could trust. She simply answered that she knew and gave him a small smile.

"I'll work on it. And thank you." He said and looked into her clear blue eyes. He noticed that somehow it felt easier to breathe and his chest did not feel as heavy anymore.


	3. A small surprise

Aniel's heart sounded like a drum in her ears, a steady dull beating. The air itself seemed to sparkle with energy as the two mages took turns to cast their spells to contain the wound in her abdomen. It would be a lie to say that it did not hurt but her head felt too light for her to really feel the pain. Neither Dorian nor Vivienne were any healers so all they could do was to keep a barrier around the wound to keep it from bleeding out. They both did their best to keep up with Iron Bull's fast pace as he carried the elf in a hurry.

Aniel thanked the maker in silence that it was in the middle of the night. Not many were going to be walking in the dark courtyard in Skyhold. As they arrived through the gates she saw a silhouette hurry toward them. She groaned a bit when she saw it was Solas.

\- Great just the person I did NOT want to see right now, I'm probably going to get the lecture of my life or something.- She thought and did her best to not look to drained of power.

" Lethallan , Cole said you were in pain and almost dead." Solas said when he reached them. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the wound but returned to normal fast as he tried to keep his calm facial expression.

Iron Bull ignored him as the qunari made his way to the building with healers. He practically kicked in the door and made some poor mage jump and scream in surprise.

"Way to be discreet about this Bull. " Aniel said with a weak voice as she rolled her eyes.

She only got a grunt as replay as he carefully put her in a bed. The healers were over her in seconds and worked their magic. She felt her flesh twist and turn in the most uncomfortable way but the pain was slowly leaving her till it was only an echo. As the pain left her she suddenly felt very exhausted and drifted away in a sleep.

The first thing she saw or more like heard when she woke up was Solas angrily lecturing poor Dorian and Iron Bull, Vivienne had probably retreated to her room a long time ago to change from her bloody and dirty armor.

" By the fade how stupid and childish can you be? A DRAGON? Who thought it was a good idea to pick a fight with a DRAGON? Probably you Iron Bull... Of all the things in this forsaken world?" Solas did not scream but he had a louder voice than normal and it was cold and hard like stone.

Aniel slowly moved and sat up in the bed, she grimaced when she felt a small sting in her stomach. It took almost all of her strength to get into a sitting position with her feet on the cold floor.

" Aaaah Solas, Solas. It was the dragon that picked a fight with us. " She said while her attempt to stand up failed.

The three of her comrades turned around when they heard her voice. Dorian gave her his usual smile but with a hint of relief while Iron Bull went over to her.

" Boss! I see you are back with the living. Drinks on me." Iron Bull said and gave her a very unappreciated strong pat on her shoulder.

She winced in pain and a sorry could be heard from the big qunari. She made a new attempt to get out of the bed but failed yet again. In the blink of the eye was Solas by her side. He carefully lifted her legs so she end up lying in the bed again and covered her with the blanket.

" Do you have any idea how much it took to just get into a sitting position? And now I'm back where I started " Aniel complained and gave Solas a grumpy stare.

He did not answer her, instead he poured up something in a glass on the table next to her bed. Dorian and Iron Bull took the opportunity to sneak away while Solas focused on the liquid.

Aniel guessed that he let them slip away; otherwise he would had stopped them with some well-spoken words. For a moment she got a bit worried about what was going to happen next. She let out a heavy sigh; it was probably her turn to get a lecture.

"Lethallan, listen to me you have lost a lot of blood and need to rest. Drink this and then go to sleep." Solas said and to Aniel's surprise his voice were a lot warmer. She simply nodded like a little child and ended up drinking the thing without any complaining.

When she finished the drink she felt how her eyes became heavier and when she closed her eyes she could feel Solas hand on her forehead. She found it strangely calming as she drifted back to sleep.


	4. Under the moon

The blond almost white hair seemed to shine under the pale moon as it fell down over her shoulders. Her crystal blue eye looked right at him and it suddenly felt like she saw everything. A sweet smile graced her red lips and he felt a fire start in his chest.

Solas did his best to keep his usual calm. Did his best to not show that a small smile had affected him.

" Lethallan what are you doing up this late. " he asked and watched as she walked closer.

She wore a pale silk dress that draped her body lovely. Every step she took was elegant and calm. Before he knew it she was standing right in front of him.

"Ma vhenan, ma sa'lath." She said as she leaned closer. The last words were but a whisper against his bare neck. When he tried to step away she placed her hand on his chest and leaned in even closer. He held his breath as he suddenly felt her lips on his neck. Slowly she parted them and he could feel her canines softly press against the neck. She let out a small laugh and bit him playfully without drawing blood.

He could feel her tongue slide gently over the place she had bitten and he lost control. His hand hastily guided her to his lips and he gently pressed her closer with the other. A wild fire was spreading in his skin. The hand on her back slowly began to move. His eyes were closed to let him focus even more on the sensation of her body against his. He felt like he was slowly loosing himself, slowly melting but in a wonderful way. Then he felt a sudden pain in his lower lip. He opened his eyes in surprise just to see her break lose from his embrace with a wry smile and laughter.

" Sorry not sorry " She said as she turned around, waved her hand and walked away. Leaving Solas standing alone under a pale moon wondering over the meaning behind the things that had happened.


	5. A wish to stop time

Just another hero to rise and fall in history, that had been his first thought of the elven inquisitor. He had wondered in silence how this hero would form the world that lay beneath her feet.

He had slowly taken interest in her as the journey from being a prisoner to becoming the beacon of hope continued. She came crashing in like a tidal wave, change walked in her footsteps for both good and bad. People from different races and standings came to unite under her, ready to fight beside her.

Solas had early realised that one of her greatest abilities was not to close rifts but to unite people, to befriend them. With only the power to close the rifts would she have come far, but not this far.

The inquisitor had preformed miracles after miracles, but the thing that had surprised him the most was that she had somehow made him open up more.

He had opened up more to the people he was fighting with and even more to her.

More than once had he been unable to control himself and had let his feelings rule over him. A mistake he would have to pay for later, as he knew that the sorrow and hurt would be heavy on both his and hers shoulders. It would had been kinder for them both if he had been able to resist kissing her back at their first meeting in the fade, if he had ended this much sooner.

But here he was, with her sleeping next to him. Her hair was shining in the moonlight and her lips formed a sweet and content smile as she nuzzled closer to him in her sleep.

Watching her sleep made him feel like he was sinking down in a warm gentle sea. It warmed him, dark thoughts and feelings washed away.

Not even the fade could make him feel so safe and comfortable as she did. He kissed her forehead silently wishing that the time would freeze them in this moment.


	6. The right thing to do

The inquisitor was a mystery to him; she was not what he had expected. She had shown wisdom he thought had been lost to this world a long time  
A dalish elf, alive here and now and yet it almost seemed like she could have been from the ancient time.  
She reminded him of water, furious and terrifying towards her enemies, gentle and life bringing towards the people in need. After the incident at Haven had the people started to gather around her, like animals gathering around an oasis in the desert. She had again and again proved her worth and showed that she was here to change things. But never had she taken all the credit or put herself above anyone. She was more than happy to share the spotlight with her friends and the inquisition.

Sometimes it annoyed him that she acted differently from how he expected.

She even made him doubted himself and his view of the dalish. More than often did it feel like she knew everything and understood everything in the world.  
It was almost like those clear blue eyes could see into you and your very being.  
She often visited him to ask about things, she had said that she respected him.  
It had made Solas feel a sting of guilt; he almost wished that he could reveal everything to her.  
Before he had realised, had his reason to keeping his secrets as secrets changed.  
Now it was more out of fear of losing her than anything else. She might be forgiving and understanding but this was probably too much, even for her.  
It was with both sorrow and happiness he watched her move forward, getting closer and closer to the final battle.  
He knew that however it would end it would end with a goodbye.  
They could had been together; if they had met in another time, or another world ...

But there is no point in wishing for something that could never happen. All he could do was to slowly step away and let her go. Let her find someone who could be with her, who could give her anything she needed and everything she was worth.

Even if Solas knew it was the right thing to do, but not the easiest.

Just the thought of her in someone else's embrace made him feel a sick angry feeling. The thought that she would call someone else's name with love in her voice made him unable to breathe. But he knew that when the time comes he would do the right thing, because she was worth it.


	7. A smal comfort

Solas walked alone in the fade, searching for memories. This time it was not memories of lost ancient civilisations he looked for.

The thing he looked for had happened not long ago. He felt the fade change around him; slowly the spirits took their forms and started their play. Solas knew he found what he had been looking for when thespirits took form of his former comrades. They were engaged in battle, the golden sand was flying all around them. At first everything seemed to mirror the event perfectly until he realised that something big was missing, the inquisitor. He knew she had been in this battle; the qunari and dwarf had spared no details in the tale. She was supposed to be here, supposed to fightand shine in the golden sunlight.

The ground shook as heavy wings whipped up the sand. A loud roar rang in the air; Solas felt the sound hit against his body. But he spared the dragon no thoughts; he looked around trying to find the missing person. He only found a shadow moving where she should have been. It annoyed him; why would not a spirit just take her form so he could see her again and hear her voice. Was he not allowed even that small comfort?

His heart felt lighter when he saw her slowly take form on the battlefield. The sand was flying around her and her hair had come lose. The red metal plates on her armour glistered in the sun. Some bloodstains wereshining on the white leather. She looked just as radiant as the sun. Hermovements were graceful but had power in them; it had always amazed him howskilled she was with the staff.

Solas barley stopped his instinct to run to her, reach out his hand and scream her name when he saw the dragon sending her flying with a swipe of the tail. The dwarf and qunari hurried to cover her as she tried to get up on her legs again. Blood was dropping from her nose but a smug and confident smile was on her lips.

He saw how her lips moved to form words that he could not hear.

With a silent roar on her lips she ran towards the dragon together with her comrades. It was over in a flash, a skilful aimed lightning attack and arrow had made the dragon lower its head enough for the qunari to sink his axe in it. The group sat down in the sand next to the dead body and they all let out a laugh of relief.

The image of them and the desert started to fade as the spirits slowly left. Solas thanked them in silence for giving him a chance to see her again. Memories was all he had left now.


	8. Last chance for one last dance

Solas walked the familiar road, the air was tingling and the calm sound of water filled the cave. The two stags statues still stood tall and proud on both sides of the lake. Everything looked exactly the same as it had done the last time he had been there; as if time had stopped.

A long time ago had he thought this would be the place where he would be reborn as a man who could give everything for his love.  
There had been one chance to leave his old self behind, but in one breath had he cast the chance away.  
The memories echoed in his head and hunted him day and night. The hopeful smile she had given him, the tears that had streamed down her cheeks and the anger.

-"Tell me you don't care." Her eyes narrowed as anger replaced sorrow. -

" I cant do that." He answered the memory of her with the same words he had once said.

-"Tell me I was some casual dalliance so that I can call you a cold-hearted son of a bitch and move on" Her facial expression was angry but her eyes are begging. She turned her back against him and walks away with steady steps. –

" I'm sorry ... perhaps if I had told a lie it would had been easier on you. But I was too selfish, did not want you to move on."

He had taken comfort in knowing that she would think of him, it somehow made him feel less lonely.  
Solas turned around to leave when something caught his attention. A familiar scent reached him and he felt his heart beat faster. Something red was glittering in the dull light.  
Suddenly she stood there in front of him. She wore her iconic white leather dragon armour adorned with bloodstone and a silk blue sash around the hip. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the length of her hair that was tied up with a blue band.

" Solas?" Her voice was but a whisper from her lips

" Vhenan." He said before he could stop himself. She took a step back and placed a hand over her chest as if someone had stabbed her. He wanted to reach out for her but stood still.

She turned around and walked some steps before she stopped and turned around to face him again.

" Am I still your vhenan, Solas?" Her eyes were filled with disbelief and hurt. She looked like a frightened doe ready to leap into the air and run at slightest sign of danger.

It broke his heart knowing that he was the reason to why this usually strong and proud woman now seemed so fragile and at the breaking point.

" You have always and will always be my heart. Even if I'm no longer yours. " He said as calmly as he could.

He did not dare to ask if her feelings for him had changed. He knew there were many men in Skyhold who pinned for her. They would certainty had leapt at the chance to make her happy when he had left.

" You were and are the only one for me. " She said as if she had read his mind.

Solas nodded, his grip around the staff hardened as he held back the impulse to embrace her.

" I keep dreaming that you will be with me. That you will never go." Her voice shivered.

He could sense the question in her words. Is he here to stay? Or will he leave again.

Solas's heart ached for her and his body wanted to feel her warmth. But he knew he had to hold back, for he would have to leave again.

His silence answered her questions and she looked away. He reached out and took her hand in his. He wanted to see her face one last time. Wanted to feel her warmth before saying goodbye. He put away his staff on the ground and bent down on his knees.

" On my knees, I will ask for a dance. This is the last chance for one last dance."

A tear fell down her cheek but she nodded. He stood up and pulled her closer, the feeling of her body against his sent shivers down his spine. How he missed her everything. The danced slowly body against body but she did not face him.

" Vhenan look at me, I beg you."

Slowly she turned her head so she was facing him. He smiled a sad smile when he looked into her eyes. In his arms was his everything, his heart and he will have to leave it yet again. He leaned down and kissed her before he could stop himself. The sweet taste and scent of her was overwhelming. His hands travelled to her hair and he took out the blue band that tied up her hair. Her soft hair against his skin and her mouth against his made him burn up inside. He broke the kiss and gave her an apologising look.

She leaned her head against his chest and gave it a half-hearted punch

" You are a cruel man Solas." She said with tears in her eyes.

" I know, Ir abelas vhenan "


	9. Eye to eye

Dragon age trespasser spoiler warning i guess

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion, the magic bolt had left his hand but never reached its intended target. Solas could not breathe as he saw how Lavellan, the love of his life absorbed the hit. Her scream echoed in the big stone room together with the sound of flaring magic tearing away flesh.

Her limp body crashed against his and stained his clothes with blood. She collapsed on the floor next to his feet. Slowly he looked down and met her eyes. The light in them was dying but a brilliant smile was on her lips. A shaking hand reached up but fell down by her side and left a trail of blood on the floor.

"I...i...will always love you... Don't forget ...i believe...in...yo..."

Her voice that once had been clear and strong ebbed out and died together with the light in her eyes and the strength in his body. He fell down on his knees and fumbled as he reached for her. Her now loose hair felt like cold silk against his warm hand.

Solas was about to pull her closer, to cry in her hair when a rough hand shoved him away without a care.  
A group of people rushed to the body's side and sorrow screams echoed together with anger.  
It was first now he remembered that they were not alone. He was still on the ground when the former knight captain and commander lifted up Lavellan's body.  
Cassandra cried as she closed Lavella's eyes and between sobbing and tears chanted for her spirit and body.

" YOU... You ... I should kill you for this! But I wont go back on my words to her." The anger and pain were crystal clear in Cullen's voice. His eyes burned from tears he held back and his hand pressed her body close to him.

Solas felt a sting of jealous now off all times, how close were the commander and his vhenan?

" Don't Solas. Not now, not ever. " The boy once spirit of compassion said slowly as he held Lavellan's pale hand and gently stroke it.

The group of people now surrounded the commander and the body, forming a shield against him.

" Let me at him, I will tear his ears off." The elven archer spitted out and readied her bow.

" Don't buttecup, remember what she said ... remember her wish. " Varric said and held back her hand.

The threat did not reach Solas as he focused on his vhenan. Her facial expression was frozen in a smile. She almost looked alive, sleeping peacefully.

" Leave, do not even think about coming close to her again. We will stop you, I promise you that." Vivienne said with a cold and cutting voice. Her sorrow did not show but she drowned inside.

Solas watched as the group of people he once called companion left with together with his heart. He was left alone in the stone room, together with echoes of what had happened. Together with the realization that everything was his fault.

Was he doing the right thing? Was there really no other way?


End file.
